


Need You Now

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, danger to reader, injury to reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the “Little bit of rock n country” challenge by @adriellej and @for-the-love-of-dean. My prompt was the song “Need You Now” by Plumb and I’m so sorry at how angsty this is going to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

 

The world was ending, but that was nothing new. It was sort of boring, actually, now you thought about it. Every year a different threat, a different method of torture - hell, life felt like a horror movie most days, but it seemed more and more...bland each time you went through it.

This week’s monster was a group of vetala that had decided hunting in pairs wasn’t enough. Six of them had descended on quiet little Adamstown, Pennsylvania. Seven deaths in a week was drawing attention from every corner, described as a serial killer spree like none other.

Dean had called it, and you’d dutifully followed, putting the larger danger on the back burner, along with Cas, who was recuperating from his spell-induced anger. Despite Sam’s urges for you to go to the angel, you’d refused to so much as acknowledge him, taking a small amount of spiteful satisfaction in the sad blue eyes directed at you when you’d ignored him.

It was all his fault. For three years, you’d been loyal, and he’d managed to fuck everything up, every time. When you needed him, he wasn’t there, and you’d all but given up on any type of relationship with him beyond the few stolen kisses in the dark. Hell, you hadn’t even reached third base, and you were about done with trying to get there.

So yeah, maybe it was petty, relishing the small amount of hurt you could cause him, but hey, you were a woman scorned and like they say, hell hath no fury.

The vetala were not working alone, and by the time you reached Adamstown, the whole place was in full blown panic. Something was drawing monsters into the area, and once you’d set up base camp at the crappiest motel, a-la-Winchester, you and the two plaid-wearing giants had headed out to kill the creatures munching on the townsfolk.

As it turned out, splitting up was the worst idea you could have had, but hell, what’s a hunt without one screw up?

*****

‘Time to wake up, angel.’

The words made you groan and you pushed at the hand shaking your shoulder, only to find yourself dragged into a warm hug, giggles erupting from your chest as your attacker brushed kisses along your neck.

You opened your eyes, seeing bright blue orbs meet your gaze, and you shimmied back a little, looking at your surroundings. ‘Cas?’ You sat up. ‘Shit, I thought...I was on a hunt. Adamstown.’ Castiel frowned, sitting up beside you, and you suddenly realised his nudity, as well as your own. ‘Er...I’m not...I’m naked.’

‘Y/N, are you okay?’

Your eyes darted around the room, seeing that you were back home, in the bunker, in your own bedroom. Except...things were different. Where your clothes hung, man’s clothes hung alongside. Your books and DVD collection were bigger than you remembered. 

‘What’s going on?’

‘You decided to stay here, with me. Sam and Dean went on the hunt alone.’ Castiel grasped your arm gently. ‘Are you unwell?’

‘No, I’m fine, I just -’ You pressed a hand to your head. ‘I guess, I...wait, why are we...why are we naked in bed together, Castiel?’

He smirked, shrugging lazily. ‘You always say you prefer me naked when we are alone. It was not a problem when we went to bed last night. Or for the two hours before we fell asleep.’ His expression gave you all the indication you needed of what happened the two hours before you’d fallen asleep, and you couldn’t help the stirrings in your nethers at his suggestive leer.

‘Huh. Two hours?’  _ Goodbye third base. Obliterated. _ ‘Maybe...maybe I was just a little overtired from...whatever. How about...you know, you remind me how much you don’t mind me being naked?’ Cas’ smirk was practically sinful as he dragged you back down under the sheets, and you sighed contentedly as his mouth started to press hot kisses along your jawline, down to your bare breasts. If this was a dream, it was one you’d enjoy for a little while longer.

‘Your skin tastes like heaven,’ he muttered, before his lips closed around one hard nipple, sucking the sensitive bud into his mouth, using his tongue to roll it around and you mewled quietly, arching your back in pleasure. Cas’ hand crept down over your belly and you spread your thighs obligingly, groaning as he slid one finger through your folds, teasing at your already soaked entrance.

God, you’d dreamt of this a thousand times, but the real deal, if this was it, was a million times more intense. Castiel moved slowly, sticking with the one finger as he alternated between stimulating your clit and dipping the digit into your pussy, just enough for your walls to clench at him. You were panting as he moved his mouth over to your neglected breast, leaving both your nipples straining in the cool bedroom air, his saliva only making them harder.

‘Castiel -’ You swallowed hard as he pushed his finger all the way into your cunt, crooking it upwards to seek out that textured pad on your inner wall, placing the barest amount of pressure onto it and your hips jerked in response. ‘Feels so good…’

He grinned, pushing himself up onto his knees. ‘I can tell. You want more?’

You nodded, emitting a squeak as he slid a second finger into your twitching pussy along side the first, and started to move them in slow thrusts, using the tips to tease out your climax.

‘Come on my fingers, beautiful,’ he urged, pressing his mouth close to your ear, kissing the ticklish spot below the lobe. You kept whimpering for him, little whispers dropping from your lips, begging for more as he kept holding back, stoking the fire in your belly to a crescendo. ‘So perfect, my Y/N. My angel.’

‘You’re the angel, Cas.’ Your words were gasped, and you closed your eyes as he crooked his fingers more, moving his mouth to cover yours. His thumb sought out your clit, applying enough pressure to the bundle of nerves to send you over the edge, your cunt spasming around his fingers, and your juices almost running down to his hand. ‘Fuck, fuck, right there - don’t - don’t stop!’ You broke away from his mouth as you screamed, bucking underneath him as Cas held you down, smirking as he watched you come undone.

Your body went lax and you panted, feeling the electric pleasure spiral outwards from your core, and everything felt heavier for a second as you came down. Castiel pulled away, chuckling as he positioned himself on his knees between your legs and used one hand to prop your head up from where it had lolled to the side.

‘Have I mentioned lately just how much I love you?’

A lazy smile pulled at your lips as you stared up at him, your head swimming in hormones. ‘No, I don’t think so.’

‘Well, I do.’ He smiled, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. ‘I’d tear down all of heaven and besides for you.’

‘That’s sweet. But you could just fuck me.’ 

Castiel stopped, appearing to contemplate the action until you slapped his shoulder lightly, and he let his weight drop onto you. You gave a soft grunt as he did so, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing in for a deep kiss, feeling the hard length of his cock against your thigh.

‘I love you.’ Cas whispered in your ear and you smiled, closing your eyes. He shifted, the tip of his cock pressing at your soaked entrance, and as he slid home, you returned his words of affection, your fingers tangling in the short, dark hair at the nape of his neck.

He moved against you, slamming home, barely giving you any time to adjust before he began to thrust, his hips moving in a fluid motion against yours, and you dragged your legs up as your mouth clashed, needing him deeper, harder. He seemed to pick up on this, one arm snaking under your shoulders to give him leverage as he used the other to hold one leg up against his side. The changed angle had him slamming into all the right spots to make you see stars, and you cried out into his mouth, around his tongue licking at the inside of your cheeks.

Your fingers dug into his shoulder blades, leaving thick red welts where you scratched, and it spurred him on, making him fuck into you harder. Despite only coming a few moments before, your body was more than ready to finish again, and you didn’t hold back, letting your pussy take him further in as you came around his pounding length. Castiel moaned, increasing the pressure of his thrusts as you writhed underneath him.

The kiss broke and Cas pulled his head up, gasping for air. ‘I’m close,’ he groaned, his sweaty forehead pressing into yours. ‘Can I -?’ He let the question hang and you bit your lip, nodding, pulling him in for another quick, hard kiss.

‘Yes, Cas, please, come inside me.’

‘Y/N…’ Castiel’s groan reverberated around the room as his pace grew erratic and he slammed into you once, twice more, before his cock twitched and pumped thick ropes of come into your welcoming heat. You cried out at the sensation, clinging to him, your nails close to drawing blood on his skin as you felt every jolt of his pleasure.

He collapsed with the weight of his orgasm, just about managing not to squish you. 

‘This might be the best dream ever.’ You mumbled, content under the weight of your angel on top. Castiel dragged his head up, confused blue eyes meeting yours as he hummed a question at your comment. You smiled, pushing his hair out of his face, before urging him off of you. ‘Nothing. Move your ass, I’m hungry.’ He grinned, pulling away from you and rolling onto his back. You groaned at the stiffness in your muscles as you stood, locating the clothes you must have been wearing the day before, on the floor next to the bed. ‘Want anything to eat?’

Cas shook his head, tucked one arm up and under his head, the messy bed hair making him look good enough to eat. You smiled, before pulling on your panties and long t-shirt and padding out of the room to the kitchen. The radio was on, playing a song you’d only heard a couple of times, but rather liked, and you swayed your hips as you walked into the large kitchen area, plucking a mug from the cupboard. Without thinking, you started to sing along with the music.

‘ Cause oh, I get so tired of holding on,I can't let go, I can't move on, I want to believe there's meaning here -’ You shook your ass as you bent down to look in the fridge, scouring through the old takeaway containers and other, slightly less gross looking option. ‘How many times have you heard me cry out

"God please take this"? How many times have you given me strength to just keep breathing?’

A yelp left you as strong hands grabbed your hips, and you stood straight, feeling Cas’ broad chest behind you. His lips caressed the back of your neck as you wriggled against him, still singing.

‘Oh I need you. God I need you now.’

‘I love hearing you sing,’ Castiel whispered, his fingers splayed over your hips as he dragged you backwards. ‘Love it even better when you scream though.’ He bit down on your neck and you cried out, pushing him off as pain pulsed through your throat. He stepped back, frowning. ‘Y/N?’ 

‘Sorry.’ You blushed, looking a little ashamed. ‘That kinda hurt.’

His frown deepened. ‘My apologies. I must have bitten harder than I thought.’

You stepped up to him again, running your hands over his bare chest. ‘My fault. I overreacted.’ Rising up onto tiptoes, you planted a soft kiss on his lips, moaning when he wrapped his arms around you and deepened the caress, his tongue swiping out across your bottom lip. ‘I need you, Cas.’

‘So you’ve said.’

‘Never said it enough.’ You whispered, closing your eyes as you rested your forehead against his. ‘I’ll tell you more, I swear.’

Cas smiled, pushing a strand of hair out of your eyes. ‘I know it, Y/N. You don’t need to tell me.’ He ground his hips against you, his renewed arousal pressing into your belly. ‘I need you too, you know.’

‘I know.’

‘You don’t.’

‘Cas?’

‘Y/N?’ His voice sounded more urgent, even though he was smiling at you, and you pulled back, feeling his fingers lock together at the small of your back. ‘Y/N? Can you hear me?’

‘Cas, stop being stupid, of course I can hear you, you’re right here -’ You pushed at his chest, panic flaring in your throat as his grip grew tighter, his smile not changing but growing more malicious with every passing second. ‘Castiel, let me go, you’re hurting me!’ The spot where he’d bitten you began to throb and pulse and you punched at the solid wall of his chest, but it was like he was made of ice.

Suddenly, the room turned inside out, and you felt like throwing up. You were on your back, and your vision swam back into focus, finding a dim grey ceiling above you. Your literal everything hurt, and you coughed up liquid, unsure what it was.

‘She’s focusing, she’s back here.’ Sam’s voice was the first one you heard, but he sounded far away, like you were underwater or stuffed full of cotton wool. ‘Y/N?’

‘Fuck, Sam, I think the vetala got her more than three times. Look at her goddamn neck.’ Dean’s voice was full of anger and concern, and you shook your head a little, reached out blindly. A warm hand slipped into yours.

Your eyes cleared a little more, and you saw Castiel knelt beside you, clasping your hand desperately. ‘Her injuries are severe. I don’t…’

‘You can’t lose it on us now, Cas.’ Dean growled, and you realised he was pacing behind his brother, as Sam tried to assess your numerous cuts and wounds. ‘You can heal her. I know you can. Goddamn djinn and vetala working together. Should  _ never _ have let her go off -’

‘Dean, calm down. You’re not helping.’

Castiel reached over with his free hand, placing it against your cheek, looking down at you. Still feeling the effects of vetala and djinn poison, you smiled a little dopily at him, bringing a shaking hand up to touch his fingers. ‘Cas…’

‘Y/N?’

‘You’re still here. You scared me.’

‘Scared you?’

‘In the kitchen. You were...you were like ice and...but you’re here.’ You let your eyes drift closed again, still unable to separate reality from what had happened in your djinn induced dream. ‘You’re here. I needed you, and you’re here.’

‘I’m here.’ He nodded, stroking his thumb over your cheek, and you leaned into the caress, still smiling.

‘She doesn’t realise. Whatever the vetala did to her…’ Sam shook his head, finding more injuries on your battered body the longer he looked. ‘Cas, you must have been in whatever the djinn made her see.’

The angel frowned, looking up at the younger Winchester. ‘Why me?’

Dean scoffed. ‘All these years and you haven’t realised you’re  _ everything _ to her?’

Castiel looked down at you, where you nuzzled into his hand, your body growing weaker by the second, and something squeezed his chest tightly. He could hear your heartbeat failing, skipping the odd beat. Sam was desperately trying to stop the bleeding from your wounds, but you’d been fed on by two monsters - even his angel powers couldn’t put you back together.

‘We can’t do anything, can we?’ Sam whispered.

Emotion choked Castiel as he shook his head, pulling you closer to him, cradling your head. ‘We can’t.’

‘Take her home.’ Dean ordered, and Castiel looked up, frowning. ‘She doesn’t deserve to die in this hellhole. We’ll take care of the djinn. She needs you, Cas.’

The angel looked down at you, before nodding and hanging his head.

You barely noticed the transition from dirty warehouse floor to your bedroom. Your body was only slightly aware of its surroundings, and you whined pitifully as you noticed the lack of Castiel’s touch. Within a split second he was back at your side, pulling you gently into his arms.

‘Cas?’

Your voice was a little clearer, and he smiled softly, making sure you could feel him there. ‘Yes, Y/N?’

‘What happened? We were...we were at the bunker.’

He held his breath for a second, unsure of what to say. You needed him, he knew that much. He needed you, though he had been reluctant to voice those words before. Now, he wished he’d said them every day and held you close. He was going to lose you, and he’d never been brave enough to have you in the first place.

Clearing his throat, he rubbed his thumb over your knuckles where he held your fingers in his own. ‘We’re still there, Y/N. We’re in your room.’

‘I don’t feel so hot,’ you admitted, trying to move your body. Your limbs felt heavy, almost like they weren’t a part of you any more. ‘Was there a fight? I remember -’

‘Ssh.’ Cas shook his head. ‘Don’t strain yourself. All you need to do is rest. You’re here, with me. You’re safe.’

You wanted to move closer, to have him in your arms, curl up into him, but nothing would do as it was told. A frown creased your forehead, and you shivered. ‘It’s cold in here. I...Cas…’

‘What do you need?’ He asked, pulling you closer, sending out every ounce of grace he had to try and fix the broken parts of you. Thin tendrils of light moved through your bones, your organs, and he shuddered, realising that the damage had been done.

‘You, Cas.’ You whispered, coughing a little. Blood spattered across your lips, and he couldn’t stop the tears in his eyes from falling. Your eyes were shut now, and he didn’t know if you’d open them again. ‘Always need you.’

‘I’m here.’ He reassured, bringing his hand up to touch your face, unsure if you could feel anything else. You were slipping, and it would be minutes before the damage was done, and you left him. He had to hold back the choked sobs gathering in his chest. ‘I’ll always be here, Y/N.’

The nod you gave was barely noticeable, and your breathing hitched as Castiel listened to your heart struggling to beat. He bowed his head, pulling you as close to him as he could possibly have you, your head tucked into his neck as your body began to shut down. He reached into your mind, sensing that speech was no longer an option, and all he felt was tiredness, flashes of the fantasy the djinn had given you.

He’d give anything to go back and make it so that you had more than a monster-induced fantasy.

‘I love you.’ He whispered, just as your heart gave one final thump and stopped. ‘I was not there when you needed me.’ A sob tore from his throat. ‘I was too stupid to see that I needed you just as much. I’m so sorry…’ Your body didn’t move, didn’t twitch, and Castiel held you tightly, wishing he could will life back into you.

He was still trying when Dean and Sam found him, nearly twenty four hours later.

 


End file.
